User blog:Ssdmarista/Romanian Rebels vs Serbian Revolutionaries
Romanian Rebels:The latin rebels of the balkans who helped Russia take down the Ottomans Serbian Revolutionaries:Slavic orthodox heroes who gained autonomy trought their brutal revolution WHO IS DEADLIEST? Melee: Saber vs Kilij:The Saber may have a guard but the Kilij is sharper and can cut trough most things edge:Serbians Revolutionaries Mid range:Bayonet vs Ottoman Halberd:The Halbert wins this one no doubt it can cut slice stab and many others while the Bayonet can just stab and that's it edge:Serbian Revolutionaries Long range:Flintlock Musket vs Martha Musket:The Martha might be accurate but the flintlock musket has a better mechanism and is more reliable edge:Romanian Rebels Special :Cannon vs Incendiary grenade:Both are really devastating weapons the Cannon is much more accurate and packs a bigger punch but it's also heavier and slower to reload while the grenade is lighter and more portable plus once a grenade is thrown you can just pull out another one and throw it their downside is howere the fact that the grenades are innacurate and you have to be somewhere nearby in order to throw it edge:even Short range:Flintlock Pistol vs Kubor pistol:This two pistols aren't that different edge:even XFactor:Training:Romanian Rebels:38 Serbian Revolutionaries:31 Brutality:Romanian Rebels 37 Serbian Revolutionaries:35 BATTLE Romanians: Serbians: 5 Romanians come back from hunting when suddenley they hear a noise.One of them takes a spyglass and looks to see who is it.He saw 5 armed men coming towards them and reported it to the others.All the other Romanians prepare their Muskets and hide under covers.When the Serbians came close enugh they started to fire.The Serbians returned fire with their marthas.Suddenly one of the Serbs gets shot and killedAnother serb sniped a Romanian with his martha in the headThe Romanians ran out of ammo so they went to the cannon.The Serbs also ran out of ammo and They rushed in melee with their swords.The Romanians load the cannon and fire it at the Serbs killing one of them and injuring the othersThe Serbs throw a grenade at the romanian cannon crew killing 2 of them One of the Romanians pulls out a Pistol and shoots the serb that trew the grenade and later charged at him with the bayonet stabbing him to deathA Serb charges with his halberd at the Romanian and they have a little spear duel the Serb get's stabbed in the leg by the bayonet and later the Romanian is stabbed in the stomach by the halberd he is later hit in the shoulder and his right side and collapses to the ground where he gets decapitated The last remaining Romanian finds one more musket bullet and loads it in his musket and fires it at the charging Serb killing himHe throws the musket and charges at the last remaining Serb with his saber.The Serb charges at him with his killij and they start a duel.During the duel the Romanian gets his hand cut off by the killij the Serb charges at him with the Killij to finish him but the Romanian wrestles the killij of his hand and throws it away.The Romanian pulls out his flintlock and the Serb pulls out his kubor and they both fire at the same time killing each other Winner:Tie Expert's Opinion 'The Romanians where better trained but their weapons where either outmached by or tied with the Serbs ' Category:Blog posts